1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for encrypting and decrypting data.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices such as hard drives, flash memory drives and so on have been widely used for storing data such as audio, video, photo, etc. In order to prevent unauthorized use or reproduction of the data, the data can be encrypted using an encrypting key before the data are stored in the storage device. To read the encrypted data, decryption must be performed on the encrypted data with a decrypting key corresponding to the encrypting key. Conventionally, an identification number of the storage device is used to generate the encrypting key and the decrypting key. Therefore, when the storage device is stolen, the encrypted data stored in the storage device can be read by other electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and a method for encrypting and decrypting data which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.